Tales from the haunt: Huey EO
by KODfreak
Summary: Huey says he doesn't believe in aliens, until he meets captain EO and his crew.
1. Chapter 1

In a Knott's scary farm haunt, monsters roam about in a Halloween world. Though it's fun scaring people, monsters usually take breaks in a sheriff office, which is now used to play poker. Lucifer the werewolf, green goblin, Squrpio, and big E were all playing cards.

All of a sudden the red leader came in. All four monsters stood up from the table and saluted the leader of haunt.

"So I hear that you monsters tell stories. Well it's my turn to tell one."

"Sir Yes sir!" said Lucifer the werewolf.

_The scene then changes to Woodcrest, With Huey and Riley Freeman lying on the hill with the big tree, next to Jasmine Dubois and Cindy McPherson._

"Look at all the stars Huey." said Jasmine.

"Be thankful that I made the petition to stop light pollution." answered Huey.

Cindy then noticed a bright object in the sky.

"Look everyone! A UFO!" 

"That's probably just a plane." Said Huey.

"You don't believe in aliens, do you Huey Freeman?" asked Jasmine.

"No, because there's just no evidence of it."

The four then decided it was time to get going. They said good bye to each other, then headed to their houses. Huey then went to go to sleep.

"I can't believe Jasmine believes in aliens." Thought Huey.

Just then a large metal sailed ship hovered over the Freeman's roof. A large beam of light appeared, and transported Huey into the ship. Huey instantly woke up to see a smiling captain EO.

"What the hell? Did Riley put you up to this?"

"Uh, no but we need you for a special mission."

At this point Hooter, Edie, and Odie were staring at Huey.

"Here, put this on." Said EO as he handed Huey a jacket, shirt, and a pair of boots identical to the one the captain was wearing.

"There's no way in hell that I'm wearing this."

"You'll have to if you want the Universe saved."

He sighed as he put the clothes on. He could just imagine that Riley would call him gay.

"Excellent Huey. Hooter! How close are we to the landing beacon?

"Almost there sir."

The ship was on its way to the supreme leader's planet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edie! Odie! There's a patrol ship up ahead! Don't blow it for us guys!"

"Intrusion alert! Battle alert!"

Huey then tried to hand on to something as the ship did many flips and turns.

"Somebody get the map! Where is the map?"

"Fuzz ball!"

"Hooter has it!"

"Hooter!"

"I think I ate it!"

"You ate it!"

"Why in the hell would you eat a map? Asked Huey.

"I don't know, I thought it would taste good."

After flying for a bit, the ship got closer and closer to the planet. It then crashed into the landing beacon. Everyone then slowly got up and realized what they had done.

"The landing beacon! We ran right into it!"

The group then slowly wandered onto the ground. Captain EO had to deal with this planet once before, so he knew where he was going. The group then felt that something was watching them. Hooter sneezed, which alarmed the guards to quickly come and seize the group. Huey decided to fight them, which only worked a little. The guards blocked every move, and because of their armor, they suffered minimal damage. More guards came and took hold of Huey and the crew. They took them all the way to the supreme leader's lair.

"Captain EO," she said with a snarl.

"You came to my world again?"

"Yes, because you lost the key to your beauty."

"Well, let's both agree to your… stupidity."

"So are gift to you is a spare key."

"Well, let me see this gift!"

"You won't only see, but hear."

Minor domo, EO's robot then transformed into a piano. Major Domo then transformed himself into a drum set. The beat of music started to play. Huey was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Hooter hurry up!"

Hooter then clumsily tripped over EO's cape and slid into the piano, causing it to crash and break.

"Send them to my dungeon!"

"Hooter, hurry up and fix it!"  
Hooter then tried to reattach the wires. The guards were now in EO's face with their spears.

"I got it!" said Hooter, quickly pressing his hands on the keys, creating a blast of music. EO then sent out a burst of energy, which knocked of the guards. EO then shot energy at the guards, which turned them into dancers. EO then turned all the guards into dancers. EO then walked over to Huey.

"Dance with me." He whispered into Huey's ear.

"Hell no."

"You got to!"

Huey sighed as he began to dance with them. He was confused because he had never danced before in his life, and he was doing really good. But the supreme leader was prepared this time. She flipped a switch on the wall, which caused everyone to teleport to Woodcrest. It was morning, and Jasmine, Riley and Cindy were there staring at Huey. Riley and Cindy laughed to tears at Huey's outfit, while Jasmine ran up and hugged Huey.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"Enough! Whip warriors!"

The whip warriors then came out to fight them.


	3. Chapter 3

The whip warriors came out whipping their whips all around until Robert came out.

"Boys! What the hell is all this noise?"

Everyone stared at Robert. Robert was trying to comprehend all of what was going on.

"Whip warriors!" the leader yelled.

Robert saw the whip wielding monsters coming towards him.

"I'll handle this boys." Robert said while taking off his belt. Robert was pretty skilled at belt whipping, so he could easily fight the warriors.

"C'mon guys! Dance so we can charge up some power!" said captain EO as he began to dance. Huey also started to dance with them. Riley was just laughing.

"C'mon Reezy! We need to dance too!"

"Naw Cindy, that's gay." Riley said as Cindy sighed. Cindy then tried to get him to dance by kissing him on the cheek causing Riley to blush.

"Now will you dance?"

"Fine."

Riley and Cindy the started to dance in a weird gangster styled way. After the charged up enough energy, the blasted beams of light at the whip warriors and the leader, causing them to turn into dancers, and the leader a beautiful princess. The dancers stayed there for a moment, and teleported back into their own planet. Captain EO and his crew smiled, knowing that their mission was complete.

"Thank you Huey, you can keep the clothing." Said EO as they left on their ship and blasted off. Jasmine kissed Huey on the cheek.

"Now do you believe in aliens?"

_The scene changes back to the poker room._

"So how was that?"

The monsters looked at each other then at the red leader.

"That… was… the… COOLEST STORY EVER!"

The leader made a little smirk.

"Alright alright, now it's time to get back to work."

The end


End file.
